A number of computer mice include a roller or wheel which can be rotated by a user's finger. Typically, such a roller is used for scrolling. One example is set forth in Logitech U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,369, and other examples are described in the background section of that patent. Some of the disadvantages of a roller are that it is a mechanical element, and thus subject to mechanical failure since it is susceptible to dirt and shock. In addition, its size can make it difficult to integrate into some form factors such as a very low profile mouse.
Other patents describing a roller or wheel include U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,455 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,344. U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,455 also describes determining the speed of scrolling in the mouse driver software, and switching between line scrolling and page scrolling depending on the speed.
Despite the progress made in pointing devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to input devices.